To be wanted
by The-evil-doctor
Summary: Knockout feels...different. He hasn't raced in a wile and couldn't figure out why he felt like that until he went on a mission that changed the way he thought completely. read on.


It was a normal day, to me at least, on the ship with my decepticon buddies when lord megatron told me to go on some stupid energon mining patrol or whatever you called it. But since breakdown was unavailable i had to go alone. "Stupid megatron cant send one vehicon with me" i said over my com link to breakdown. he herd to aggression in my voice and tried to calm me down. "don't worry my friend today will go by fast." "Not one autobot is going to touch you."

knew the autobots didn't come out much but i was still afraid of them messing up my paint job. "fine. I will go on that stupid mission." "good knockout i think you need to get out sometimes anyway." you havn't raced in days and thats unlike you." I had a smart ass remark but megatron was calling me from down the hall. "i have to go" I said quickly and started down the hall.  
"leave immediatly!" megatron yelled in my face. Even in a calm mood he seems pissed off. "yes sir right away." i replied trying not to sound to stuck up. Then i ran out to be ground bridged to the location.  
When i arrived there it was a nice plain landscape in the middle of nowhere. Not to plain though thats all it was was plain. There was a nice feild and an ocean to the left of where i stood. "isn't it nice?"  
i turned around slowly and saw a faint glimps of a bot under the sunlight. "w..who are you?" i studered. "I am smokescreen." He said with enthusiasm. But then his voice grew deeper. "I dont like decepticreeps you know?" For once in a long wile i was afraid. Something inside of me for the fast few solor cycles has made me grow soft. I don't know what it was but i felt bad for being so mean to those little fleshlings.

Smokescreen stepped closer bringing me to a realization he was still there. I didn't know if now was a good time to tell him that i might consider trading sides so i kept it in "what are you doing here?" i asked. "oh I'm always patrolling the area." His smirk grew wider. "always waiting for someone to take my anger out on." Then i knew that he was going to hurt me...or even kill me.  
I got on my knees and started to plea for him not to hurt me. Then it happened. he kicked me in the jaw. The pain was like if you were to fall face first on a human kitchen counter. next i felt his elbow clash into the back of my head causing a jolt of pain through my optics. I knew if he continued energon would soon spill. So i tried to fight back. I wrapped my servo into a fist and started pounding him into the ground.

I didn't think i was going to stop but then he started crying. They were soft tears he tried to hide and every punch i threw caused a squeal of pain making him stop for a few seconds. i couldn't take it anymore. It felt to wrong. maybe...just maybe i had a spark...a spark that could care.  
I dropped to my knees and barely looked up before seeing the mess of energon coming from the one named smokescreens body. I myself started to cry. i felt bad for an auto bot. i have never in my life felt bad for another bots pain. I knew i was changing but not this much.  
I started to stand up. When up i let out a hand. he looked up at me in utter shock. "w..what are you doing?" his voice cracking. "im sorry." is all i could say. Smokescreen's jaw dropped. "your sorry!?" he almost screamed. "yes." i said coldly. I thought he was going to attack me again from the way he jumped at me but it turned out to be a hug.  
I have never had one before. i only saw humans interact in this way. I nearly picked him off the ground when holding him so close. It was the weirdest feeling i have ever had. i felt happy and i some way safe. i nearly dropped him. There were tears in both of out optics. we stood there like a couple school girls trying to find words to say.

"s..so am i allowed to join your team?" i asked a little scared of the answer. smokescreen walked up and this time gave me a not so rough hug but instead a light one. "yes" he said back. And that all it took for me to feel wanted.


End file.
